


You've Cat to be Kitten Me

by rocknrollalien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollalien/pseuds/rocknrollalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Marinette come to the realization that Adrien is in fact Chat Noir? It's not as dramatic as one might presume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Cat to be Kitten Me

As a rule, Marinette tried not to eavesdrop on Adrien’s conversations. After all, this would be a gross invasion of privacy, and she could not even begin to imagine the mortification she would experience if she were to discover someone had eavesdropped on her conversations with Alya (oh--this isn’t entirely true. She frequently began to imagine it. Sometimes she went so far as to experience although it had not happened). Even still, she caught herself leaning forward in her seat, trying to get an idea of...what it was that Adrien was actually like. She craved information about him. What kind of music did he listen to? Did he prefer cats or dogs or--in an ideal world--hamsters? 

Marinette had exactly three hundred questions she yearned to know the answers to concerning Adrien, and exactly three hundred of them could only be answered by asking him. And so, as we all know that Marinette asking Adrien questions about himself would be simply impossible, she sometimes found herself listening to his conversations with Nino.

“Why don’t we round up some pals and go to the mall this weekend?” Nino was offering, and Marinette tried not to hold her breath and hope.

“Eh, I’m busy I think,” Adrien said, shrugging. “Anyway, who would we invite? The only people we know who actively enjoy the mall are…” He vaguely gestured toward Chloe. “Unmentionables.”

Nino laughed and shook his head. “Your dad is such a slave driver. You can’t make new friends if you aren’t allowed to do anything but bat your long eyelashes at a camera, Adrien.”

“Oh?” Adrien mused, something kin to a devious smile spreading across his face. Marinette’s heart pounded in her chest, and she was only half certain that her mouth was hanging open in awe. Alya wasn’t there to correct the situation, so she just had to hope that she didn’t look like a lovestruck fool at the sight of Adrien and a genuine smile. “Is being rich and famous not good for forming friendships? I can’t believe movies lied to me.”

“Are you implying that movies are not the end all be all of entertainment and information?” Nino replied, elbowing Adrien in the side. “Don’t rich people in movies often end up sadder than the poor, or did you not see that Jim Carrey version of A Christmas Carol.”

“You know I don’t get to see movies much, but I think I actually avoided seeing that one,” Adrien said, laughing. “But if being rich isn’t the way to make friends, what is the way?”

“Oh you know, you mingle, you dance, you talk. I wouldn’t know, you’re my only friend,” Nino admitted, but his tone was joking. 

“It sounds like the two of us need some kind of formula for making friends, huh buddy?” Adrien said, and that smile appeared on his face once more. It was so strikingly familiar to Marinette, as though she’d seen it in her dreams--for that could only be the place! “Some kind of...squadratic formula?”   
Nino groaned and buried his hands in his head--unwilling to believe that this entire conversation had been the setup for a pun. Adrien laughed a curious laugh, sharp and narrow and far more genuine than anything Marinette had ever heard from him before.

Her breath caught in her throat, then, as she looked at the back of Adrien’s head, listening to that sly laugh in the aftermath of an honestly terrible pun, and she lowered her head onto the desk with a loud thunk.

Where else had she heard that laugh, that style of joke, accompanied by that shit eating grin?

“Are you alright?” Alya asked, looking up from the book she’d been reading.

“I can’t fucking believe this.”

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice came, and she shot up, sitting up straight and staring at him.

“I’m fine!” she said, smiling widely and waving her hands. He smiled back, albeit looking mildly concerned, and turned back to his conversation with Nino.

She really couldn’t believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Ladybug fanfic and honestly I just kinda pooped it out in 5 minutes but...I couldn't get the scenario out of my head


End file.
